Those Two Words
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR - Idea taken from 12x18 - Malice in Wonderland. *Slight Spoiler*


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI but I wish I did. **

***MINOR SPOILER***

**Okay, this idea came from 12x18 – Malice in Wonderland. I actually thought this was a really good episode, for so many reasons. I think I actually fell a little bit in love with both Ecklie and with Hodges. *YIKES* Like I said, I did like the episode but I don't think it was worth the hype about the whole GSR mention. I'm a little disappointed, to be honest. I was hoping/expecting something amazing, but then I realised that most of the amazing moments were written by David Rambo, who actually understands our GSR shipper hearts. I think they should bring back David Rambo to write one majorly GSR episode because, let's face it, David Rambo is the king at writing for our beloved GSR. **

**Anyway, the episode gave me small idea. **

**Those Two Words**

_Eleven years ago _

I was thinking about leaving Las Vegas. I'd only been here a short time but I was tired and I was lonely. Things weren't turning out like I'd hoped they would.

I was deeply in love with my boss – Gil Grissom – but he didn't want to know. I tried my best to get him to notice me; I worked long days and was overly committed to my job as a Crime Scene Investigator, but no matter how hard I worked I was just another employee to him. Don't get me wrong, I knew he had feelings for me but I also knew nothing would ever happen between us. We were too similar, yet so different at the same time.

That's why he distanced himself from me.

He'd asked me personally to come work for him in Vegas, and a small part of me hoped he would want to be more than co-workers; more than friends, but we were barely even friends. At first things were good between us; we got along great and often flirted with eachother, but our friendship seemed to come to a halt for no apparent reason.

Eventually I'd had enough of the way he was treating me; he was cold towards me and it was starting to hurt me, he would hardly even look at me whilst handing me my next case.

My decision was made.

I filled out all the necessary paperwork and left it on Grissom's desk for him to sign and approve. I was leaving Vegas for good. I had to; it was the only way to make things more bearable.

When he found the forms he tried to talk to me but he was talking as my boss and not as my friend. He told me that the lab needed me.

That really was the final straw.

During my next shift I was all prepared to mention my leaving to the guys, who had come to mean so much to me, but unexpectedly something happened. There was a delivery for me; a beautiful green leafy plant with a card which simply said _'From Grissom'_.

I felt chills skate up and down my spine and I couldn't help but smile.

Those two words made me feel something which I'd never felt before.

Those two words told me everything I needed to know.

They told me that he did care about me.

They told me that he was thinking of me.

They told me that he didn't want me to leave Las Vegas.

They told me that he didn't want me to leave him.

And within seconds my life-altering decision had changed, yet again.

I was now staying in Vegas, all because of two words which held a deeper meaning than even I could fully explain.

**GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR**

_Today_

_**Suspect: Are you married?**_

_**Sara: I am.**_

_**Suspect: It's special, isn't it? **_

_**Sara: Yes, it is.**_

What an awful case to work on; a groom shot and killed on his Wedding Day.

I admit I found this case disturbing. I couldn't even begin to imagine what his bride is going through. To lose the man you love; your soul-mate, on your Wedding Day, only seconds away from being married must be the worst feeling in the world.

Our first suspect, the marriage commissioner, said that marriage is special.

He's right. Marriage is the most intimate and most wonderful thing to happen to a couple who are truly in love. I never thought that I'd get married. I actually never believed in marriage until I was proposed to by the only man I've ever loved.

Since I've been married I've had no doubts about my life. I now know what it feels like to be loved unconditionally.

I know that I will always be loved by him.

And I know that I will never truly be alone again. Even though we're thousands of miles apart, if I need him he'll be here for me, and if he needs me I'll be there for him.

I know our marriage isn't practical but it works for us; it keeps thing interesting for when we finally are together.

Walking into my designated office area in the lab, I feel a shiver skate up my spine as my eyes fall in to focus on what awaits me - a lush, green leafy plant.

My heart does a little flip at the sight of it.

Smiling, I take the small message tag between my finger and read it. It simply says _'From Grissom'_.

Others would wonder why those two words mean so much to me and wonder why the word Love wasn't a part of the sentiment. But I don't need to read the word Love to know that I am loved by him. Coming from him this is romantic. Of course he tells me that he loves me and occasionally he'll hand write me a letter quoting Shakespeare or various other words of love but… those two words - _From Grissom – _mean more to me than any words of love he can write. Those two wordstell me everything that I need to know.

They tell me that he's thinking of me.

They tell me that he's missing me.

They tell me that he loves me.

Suddenly my mind goes almost completely blank. I forget all about the awful case I've just finished and think only about my husband, all because of two words which hold a deeper meaning for me; a meaning of which I still can't fully explain.

**THE END**

**I might write a second chapter from Grissom's point of view, but I don't know yet. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Lynne xo **


End file.
